Brian d'Arcy James
Brian d'Arcy James (born June 29, 1968) is an American actor and musician. James graduated from Northwestern University's School of Communication. He received a nomination for the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical in 2002 for his portrayal of Sidney Falco in Sweet Smell of Success, co-starring John Lithgow. He received an Obie Award for his performance in the one-man play The Good Thief by Conor McPherson. Additional Broadway credits include playing Frederick Barrett in Titanic, Lincoln Center's Carousel, and Blood Brothers. Off-Broadway credits include Andrew Lippa's The Wild Party in 2000 opposite Julia Murney and Idina Menzel for which he received a Drama Desk Award nomination, as well as Adam Guettel's Floyd Collins and the Gershwins' Pardon My English. He appeared in Martin McDonagh's The Lieutenant of Inishmore on Broadway, replaced Norbert Leo Butz in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, and starred in The Apple Tree opposite Kristin Chenoweth. In 2004, he released a Christmas album titled From Christmas Eve to Christmas Morn. He was the Broadway version of Bob Wallace, whose character was originated by Bing Crosby, in White Christmas in 2004. He played the role of Dan Goodman in the new musical Next to Normal Off-Broadway at Second Stage Theatrein 2008.12 He then starred opposite Daniel Breaker, Sutton Foster and Christopher Sieber as the titular character in Shrek the Musical. The show began previews on Broadway November 8, 2008 and opened on December 14 at The Broadway Theatre after a tryout in Seattle.3 For this role he won the Outer Critics Circle Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical and the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical.45 He was also nominated for the Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical for his portrayal.6 He departed the cast after one year in the role and was replaced by Ben Crawford.7 James starred in the Broadway play Time Stands Still, which began preview performances on January 5, 2010 and officially opened on January 25 at the Samuel J. Friedman Theatre.8 The show ended its limited run on March 27, 2010.9 For this role he won the broadway.com Audience Award for Favorite Featured Actor in a Play.1011 He reprised the role of Dan Goodman in the Broadway company of Next to Normal at the Booth Theatre. He replaced J. Robert Spencer beginning May 17, 2010.12 James ended his limited engagement on July 18, 2010 and was replaced by Jason Danieley.13 On July 19, 2010 James performed in front of President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama at A Broadway Celebration: In Performance at the White House, which also aired on PBS October 20, 2010.14 He returned to Time Stands Still when the show returned to Broadway. It closed on January 30, 2011.15 James was part of the cast of the NBC musical series Smash, playing Frank, who was the husband of Debra Messing's character.16 NBC officially picked up Smash''as a series on May 11, 2011.17 The program made its series premiere on February 6, 2012.18 He did not return to the show as a series regular for its second and final season.1920 James starred in Torstein Blixfjord's 2012 short film ''Bird In A Box.21 He co-hosted the 57th Drama Desk Awards with Brooke Shields on June 3, 2012.22 James starred as Bick in the musical Giant which ran at the Public Theater from October 26 - December 16 2012.2324 For this role James received a nomination for Best Actor in a Musical at the Drama Desk Awards and Drama League Award for Distinguished Performance.2526 He also performed at the 29th birthday celebration of the New York Pops, which was a celebration called "Journey On", celebrating the work of Stephen Flaherty and Lynn Ahrens. He performed "Wheels of a Dream" from Ragtime with Andrew Rannells, Rebecca Luker, Liz Callaway, Kevin Chamberlin, Jason Danieley, Boyd Gaines, Lewis Grosso, Norm Lewis, Kecia Lewis-Evans, Darlene Love, Marin Mazzie, Tiler Peck, Nikki M. James, Rachel York, and LaChanze, along with Flaherty and Ahrens.27 He played Banquo in the Lincoln Center Theater production of Macbeth, which began previews in October 2013 and officially opened at the Vivian Beaumont Theatre in November 2013.28 He starred as the original King George III in the Off-Broadway production of the acclaimed musical Hamilton, with previews starting January 20, 2015 and officially opening on February 17. Actor Jonathan Groff replaced James in the Off-Broadway run on March 3, 2015.29 He starred in the Broadway musical Something Rotten!, which opened in previews at the St. James Theatre on March 23, 2015, and officially on April 22,30 for which he received his third Tony nomination. James played Matt Carroll in the 2015 film Spotlight. In March 2016, James was cast in the CBS pilot, Superior Donuts,31 but his role was recast after the show went through some retooling.32 He reprised his role as King George III in the Broadway production of Hamilton for a limited engagement that began on April 13, 2017 and continued through July 16, 2017.3334 In 2017, James portrayed Andy Baker in the Netflix drama series 13 Reasons Why,35 a role he later reprised in the second season of the show in 2018. Also in 2018, James played pilot Joseph A. Walker in Damien Chazelle's film First Man.36 In May 2018, it was announced that he would star in the upcoming Fox series, Proven Innocent.37 The following month, however, it was announced that Kelsey Grammerhad been cast to replace d'Arcy James in the role of Gore Bellows (previously Cole Bellows).38 James is set to star in the Broadway play The Ferryman at the Bernard B. Jacobs Theatre as Quinn Carney on February 19, 2019, replacing Paddy Considine, who originated the role.39 Category:Celebrities